The Aftermath of Battle
by Robby4
Summary: Set after the final battle with Karai. The Shredder has been slain, all is at peace in the lair of the turles. Usagi meditates with an old friend and considers the proceedings of the battle. Usagi/Leonardo


"Thank you, Usagi." The Ronin's head raised immediately, no longer lowered in intense, pensive meditation. He turned to his friend sitting beside him, who had also been engaging in the same spiritual practise but was now staring with determined eyes straight ahead. Usagi arched an eyebrow in question.

They were alone now; two old familiar friends bound in a fierce brotherhood, not by same blood, but by same passions, of martial arts, the intense love for battle, swordsmanship and honour. Leonardo had asked Usagi specifically to join him in meditation, and many of the others within the lair assumed that as the most respectable, highly regarded warriors there they would engage in serious discussion over the proceedings of the events of the battle. But in truth, Leo had simply wanted some time alone with his friend, and Usagi had understood that almost immediately, without any words needing to be spoken. That was how their friendship often played out. They could enjoy each other's company in silence, no words needed to express their gratitude for the other's were both now experienced, respectable warriors, with Leonardo the undisputed leader of his family, following Master Splinter's passing a year ago. He lead his brother's well, particularly on this day, when the final confrontation with Karai came to a head.

The battle had been immense and rendered all warriors fatigued. Karai's life had come to its inevitable, but regrettable end, yet the battle was not without its consequences, not only for the foot but for the turtle's allies. Casey Jones, the courageous vigilante, now struggled for his life, in the main hall of the lair, an open flesh wound bleeding its way through a crevice in his chest only freshly bandaged, as his hands were clutched tightly on each side, by April and Raphael. Donatello had declared he would live, however, the painkillers had yet to kick in and Casey was in great pain in his unconscious state. Despite their victory, a solemn sense of sadness had descended over the lair, as friends and family gathered in comfort following blood spill. What was done was done. Michelangelo could be heard cracking jokes to uplift spirits, while Donatello and Leatherhead, the most high strung and medically competent members of the group now hopped from warrior to warrior, tending to all matter of blemishes, from bruises to blood stains, although the most severe injuries had been addressed. Others were there. Angel sat on the couch, scratching Klunk behind the ear, a bloody bandage wrapped around her forehead, while a disgruntled Genosuke scrounged through their refrigerator complaining about how his horn was killing him. A young Ultimate Ninja now at the age of thirteen, and a fine warrior with far more ethics than his former self sat huddled with his father sipping green tea which had been handed out along with any matter of food earlier. Traximus, the powerful triceraton, remained standing and pacing, fuelled with the lingering adrenaline of battle and totally unapproachable. It truly had been a tremendous battle and they had all fought with the immense strength and skill they each possessed and Leonardo had lead them with a grave kind of pride.

But why now was he thanking Usagi? "What for?" Usagi asked intently, with the same kind, gentle voice Leo had become so used to. Leo's face remained as grave and rigid as granite, the memories of mere hours ago echoing in his mind, as he turned his head to gaze at his friend.

"Thank you for my family." That was all he needed to say. Like always Usagi understood instantly, without any need for explanation. He understood Leonardo's dedication to his family, and he understood that Leonardo had been grateful for his sacrifice, endangering his own life through his involvement.

Usagi nodded once, before remembering something. "Well," he murmured, shifting with great effort on his knees so that he was now entirely facing his friend, "Thank you for my life." It had been a quiet statement and could have passed unnoticed between the two, but it did not. Leonardo had after all saved Usagi's life in the skirmish, and the bloody bandage wrapped across the rabbit's side was testament this. He placed a hand to that side with an eased pressure the pain still lingering, and as Leo looked on, Usagi offered a reassuring smile. Leo grimaced and turned his head away. Usagi frowned, brow furrowed in concern.

In a way the two friends shared many similar qualities. Both were mature, serious and confident, though Usagi's somewhat cocky edge often contrasted with Leonardo's more self-doubting nature. Both had great respect and great passion in following the warrior's way and followed strictly, their own honour codes, though Usagi's own was more closely entangled with Bushido. They were both extremely skilled and commendable warriors, surpassing many in their wisdom and strength. They shared a mutual love of solitude, neither having many friends, aside from the rare, close people in their lives, and found perfect companionship within each other. However, they were also incredibly different. With the unusual mixture of stoic and lithe, Usagi was accustomed to the outside world, he was the day to Leonardo's night, he was gentle natured and polite before others, where Leonardo was coarse, and possessed many of the qualities of a perfect samurai. In contrast, Leonardo despised social conduct; he even despised being seen by some, the only individuals he was comfortable around were those of his tightly knit family and friends, in many ways he possessed the qualities of a perfect ninja. Both possessed an intense impulse to protect others, not only carrying the moral code of Bushido to heart, but that of their own personal ethics, and their integrity was matched by no other. They were both respectable, respectful warriors, whose connection to each other could have been maintained as a distant friendship if they so desired. But they did not.

They longed for a closer friendship; they understood each other more than any other and both had found something in the other which seemed to fulfil all they truly wanted. Usagi considered this as Leonardo looked towards him and both remained still. He considered how precious life was and how he had almost lost it today. He considered how time was constantly running out and how short life truly was. He considered the loneliness of his own life; the bliss of solitude, but also the void it seemed to create, the prolonged emptiness which ate away at him. He then considered the young warrior before him. But it did not take much consideration for him to know that Leonardo meant the world to him. So leaning forward despite the pain in his side Usagi reached out with his hand to cup Leonardo's cheek. This time when he smiled at his friend, Leonardo did not turn away but smiled solemnly back. And that was when Usagi kissed him.

Michelangelo whistled cheerfully to himself, half-limping, half-jigging down the empty hallway. He was pleased. He had actually managed to make an agitated, adrenaline-fuelled Traximus laugh, and was now convinced he was God of comedy. Triceratons, man, they made the perfect audience. Donny had seen him slacking and started sending him on errands, one of which included checking on Leonardo and Usagi, who had disappeared two hours ago for meditation. Most of their friends and allies were either asleep or resting now, the remnants of battle fever finally fading. He had found Casey resting easy, his chest lifting and falling more gently, less haggard, sandwiched between Raph and April remaining protectively by his side, failing to remain vigilant as all three slumbered. Raph and Casey were snoring loudly of course. Those three had not had an easy night that was for sure. Mikey had placed a blanket over Angel, curled up on the couch, with Klunk snoozing on top of her. Traximus, finally mellowed by Mikey's jokes, sat with the Daimyo, exchanging war stories, as his son slept on his lap. Donatello, of course, was still restless, insisting on enforcing the wrath of medical attention upon those around him, long after Leatherhead had chosen to go get a snack, refusing to sleep as he drove himself into the ground, with all of the concern and pressure that came with his compassion and intelligence. The anxious look on his face had been almost heartbreaking, and try as Mikey might he could not get Donny to relax. He had never been much of a sleeper. Then again, neither had his oldest bro, Leo, which was now why he stood outside the door which his eldest brother and leader had entered a couple of hours ago.

Not hearing any noise on the other side, Mikey opened the door a crack and peering inside his face split into a soppy grin and he let out a quiet, "awwww," at what he saw. There was Usagi and Leonardo in the far corner of the small room, sleeping in each other's arms, totally at peace for once in their havoc-filled lives. Still grinning, Mikey silently clicked the door closed and tip-toed all-out exaggerated Scooby Doo style away. "Are Leo and Usagi in there?" Donny suddenly asked approaching out of nowhere and causing Mikey to shriek, "Eeeep!" Annoyed by his brother's care free nature at such a pressing time, Donny began to push passed but Mikey getting a hold of himself, blocked his path. "I don't think they're gonna wantcha barging in, Donny!" Mikey sniggered. That was all it took to set old Donny off, "But what if Usagi's wound has started to open up! And I never really had a chance to look at that gash on Leo's face and-."Mikey cut him off, placing his hands on Donny's tired, tensed shoulders, "Woah, woah, Donny! Relax, dude, they're fine! It's you who we should be worried about!" Don's voice almost became hysterical, "Me! But-!" Mikey cut his impatient brother off yet again, "Everybody's fine! You did good! Now come on, bro, time for sleepy-by!" Placing his arm entirely around his genius brother's shoulder, Mikey steered him away from the door and through the hall heading, somewhere, anywhere, that Donny could not get his hands on medical equipment, "But what about-." Don started to argue weakly, as Mikey lead him away. "No, no more! Time to rest, Don! You've earned it! In fact," Mikey added as he whisked his brother towards his room, smiling to himself, his first genuine, satisfied smile of the night, "I think we all have!"


End file.
